onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Kelly West
Kelly West,File:716FromYourMan.png also known as Zelena, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the tenth episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by guest star Rebecca Mader, and is the cursed counterpart of Zelena. History After Roni remembers herself to be Regina, she takes Henry with her to San Francisco in order to find Kelly and get her help with defeating Gothel. The pair attend one of Kelly's spin classes, and after the class is over, Kelly notices Roni there and angrily confronts her. Roni tries to apologize for the past and asks her to have a drink with her, but Kelly refuses before storming off. Later, Kelly carries a garment cover with her on her way out, and as she hangs it up in order to close the studio door behind her, she sees Roni in the hallway. Roni, with plans of jolting her memory, gives Kelly a cup of whiskey that has a magic in it which will trigger her real memories. Kelly mentions how she would much rather a cucumber mint honey lavender water, but Roni insists on the whiskey. As Roni looks on expectantly, Kelly downs the drink before coughing over the taste of it, without recovering her memories. Roni then cuts to the chase by telling Kelly that they were cursed and their real identities as the Evil Queen and Wicked Witch. Kelly begins asking her what she means, but then, she receives a flood of memories before recognizing Roni as Regina. The two sisters reconcile as Roni informs her about Gothel. Kelly prepares to accompany her back to Hyperion Heights, however, she hesitates after seeing her garment cover. She is unsure about leaving behind the life that she had and then unzips the cover to reveal the wedding dress she planned to wear. She admits that, although she is now awake, she still feels like her cursed persona and still loves her fiancé, however, she also cares for Roni and agrees to help her defeat Gothel. Later, Roni receives a phone call from Henry, who had rushed back to Hyperion Heights to see Lucy because she fell into a coma. Kelly suggests true love's kiss could work, but Roni states Henry already tried it and it didn't work because Lucy's belief was taken by Victoria. Kelly then realizes that if they wish to help Lucy, the curse has to be broken, but doing so will cause Henry to die as his heart was poisoned by Drizella prior to the curse being cast. On return to Hyperion Heights, Kelly accompanies Roni to the hospital, where Henry tells Roni about Lucy's stable but unchanged condition. Kelly calls Margot, who does not pick up, and leaves her a message asking to speak with her soon about some recent changes in her life. Gothel approaches her with a promise to revive Lucy if she gives her the Resurrection Amulet. Despite not having a real plan to both save Henry and Lucy without either of them dying, Roni is certain she and Kelly can figure out together. Kelly relays the deal to Roni and suggests they pretend to play along with Gothel's game, which Roni agrees with by saying they should locate the amulet first and find a way to use it without paying the price of its magic. Upon entering the bar, which is now named "Roni's", Kelly notices all the refurnishing her sister did from how everything used to look. In the bar storage room, Kelly and Roni find the old bar sign and talk about using it again if Kelly decides to stay in Hyperion Heights. Kelly then smashes the sign into pieces, which shocks Roni until Kelly picks through the debris to retrieve a circular red stone that is actually the amulet. When Victoria shows up to intimidate them with a gun, she agrees she was willing to sacrifice Lucy because of her own desperation to save her own child, but to prove she is no monster, she needs the amulet so Gothel can restore Lucy, not knowing that another life must be sacrificed for it to work. On return to the hospital to Lucy's room, Kelly and Roni are stunned to see the girl is awake and Henry is unharmed as well, leading them to conclude that Victoria must have sacrificed herself. As things return to a more-or-less normal state in Hyperion Heights, Kelly resumes working with Roni at the bar. However, she is repeatedly contacted by Chad and is not sure how to explain to him what's going on, and therefore ignores his calls. While both sisters are gone, the bar is visited by Mr. Samdi, who leaves his card with Henry and asks him to have Roni contact him. When Roni and Kelly receive the card, they both realize that Samdi is Dr. Facilier and fear that he may be awake. To test this theory, they try to trick him to see if he reacts, and when he shows up at the bar, Kelly pretends to be Roni and vice versa. They turn down his offer to buy the bar and he tells them to contact him if they change their minds but is seemingly convinced by their charade. Afterward, Kelly and Roni celebrate that Samdi doesn't remember his past as Facilier, but are interrupted by Weaver arriving and revealing that he remembers his as Rumplestiltskin. Roni is briefly irritated that Weaver played dumb when she asked for help, but Weaver explains that he was forced to due to his alliance with Victoria. He talks to them about Doctor Sage's death, which he originally believed was by the Coven of the Eight, but then he discovered that Hilda Braeburn, a known member, was almost killed as well and that he then found a scar on Doctor Sage's wrist indicating that she had a tattoo of the coven's symbol removed. Kelly and Roni realize, shocked, that someone else is murdering members of the coven. One night as the bar nears closing time, Kelly overhears Roni whispering to Lucy about something that her sister cannot know about. Kelly walks over and asks her what meant by that, and Roni explains she was thinking about adding a kid's menu, which Kelly doesn't see the point of since it's a bar. Roni states that her reaction is exactly why she didn't want to tell her, and then she excuses herself to walk Lucy home. Kelly is given the keys to close the bar for the evening and receives an affectionate kiss on the cheek from Roni as she leaves. However, Kelly remains suspicious that her sister is hiding something from her. The next day, she catches Roni and Mr. Samdi out on a date, during which she hears Samdi call Roni by her uncursed name: Regina. As the sisters bicker, Samdi decides to leave so they can work out their disagreement. Roni tries to get him to stay and have Kelly go instead, but her sister refuses to budge, causing Samdi to depart on his own. Once Samdi is gone, Roni quickly tells Kelly that the date was a cover for Lucy, who is at Samdi's apartment looking for intel. She warns Lucy by text that Samdi is on his way home and then tries to call her, but the girl does not pick up. Kelly wonders why they didn't use walkie-talkies instead since those things make so much noise. Roni then blames Kelly for ruining her plan, while Kelly questions her decision to send Lucy into a snake pit. She defensively states that Samdi is not a snake, to which Kelly points out that she likes him. Roni, neither denying or confirming it, simply says what she would like is to get Lucy out. Sometime later that night, Kelly comes to the bar, where Roni gives her a green appletini and apologizes for not being honest with her but that she will from now on. Roni tells her that Samdi confessed his intentions of killing Weaver and claiming the Dark One's Dagger for himself and that despite knowing this, she still has feelings for him. Kelly squeezes her sister's hand in a show of solidarity, assuring her that she isn't judging her. Suddenly, Margot arrives at the bar, having finally returned from her travels to be with her mother and aunt. After Margot goes to freshen up with a shower, Kelly tells Roni how difficult it is to lie to her daughter about who they really are. Roni agrees with her sentiments before clinking drink glasses with her. }} Trivia Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Kelly" is a reference to the color kelly green.https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/kelly%20green/ Green is the associated color of Kelly's original counterpart, Zelena, whose name means "green" in various Slavic languages. **Ironically, Zelena mentioned "Kelly" as potential name for her daughter after her birth. *The surname "West" is a refence to Kelly's original counterpart, Zelena, who is the Wicked Witch of the West. Character Notes *According to Roni, Kelly is a "lock picking ace". |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Rebecca Mader, "Kelly and Zelena are completely different" as Kelly is "a bit more sweet and less complex than Zelena".http://ew.com/tv/2017/12/13/once-upon-a-time-rebecca-mader-zelena-return/ Appearances References Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters